YOU MUST HAVE THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: EXACTLY AS THE TITLE SAYS! THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT IS BACK AND SHE DOES NOT HANDLE SIBLING RIVALRY ON CHRISTMAS EVE SO WELL! ENJOY!


**Another ROTG Christmas one-shot because I feel the need to get back into writing ROTG. DreamWorks owns ROTG and any of its canon/original characters, I've just a couple of OCs, some of you may know them already. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

"Mam, where do all the little fairies come from?" Tooth froze and looked back at her son bemusedly. Cal stared at her expectantly. It eventually clicked that he was asking a _serious_ question, enough of a shock to get Tooth away and back to her senses in a matter of seconds. She flew down to hover next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"First of all, what have you had this morning?"

"Apple pie."

"OK, not so bad then." Tooth glanced up at her swarms of loyal helpers, smiling as their chatter zipped about her mind almost as quickly as her wings beat. "My fairies come from my feathers." Cal raised a brow at that. "If I feel like more fairies are needed, I just-" Tooth pulled a feather from her waist, wincing slightly- "and each individual strand turns into a fairy."

"How?"

"I'll show you." She took flight again. Cal recovered his staff and followed. His mother twirled the feather between her thumb and finger as she surveyed her surroundings. "Ah, here we are. The magic I need to make more fairies comes from the oldest of teeth. Once their owners... pass on and no longer need their baby teeth for the mortal realm, they turn to fine dust. Like... this." She drew a tube, one Cal hadn't seen before. "This is a really old design, probably from the eighteen hundreds. But look." She passed him the feather to hold and opened the tube carefully. Inside, instead of teeth, was a very fine golden powder that glittered different colours. "The little flecks you see are the remains of memories. Hold the feather up." Cal did. Tooth sprinkled a pinch of this dust over the feather. It clung like the arts and crafts glitter Aliesha hated to the silky soft strands. Tooth put the tube back and took her feather, blowing gently on it. The powder rose into the air in beautiful swirls of colour, thickening and swirling. Tooth smiled. "Kiera, Jasmine, Indigo, Florence, Robyn and Andrea." With each name, a new fairy fluttered from the cloud, with each fairy, the cloud got smaller. When it was all gone, six new fairies were finding their wings, unsure of this flying business. Tooth smiled, spoke warm words of encouragement, held her hands out to reassure them they wouldn't fall.

Soon enough, five of the fairies were confident and had been assigned tasks. "They get their knowledge of tooth collecting from me, it's kind of my thing."

"I noticed." Cal was watching the last fairy, Kiera. She had her tiny hands over her eyes and was squeaking fearfully.

"Hey," Tooth said softly, cupping her hands beneath the fairy, "it's alright. It is a bit scary at first, I know, but you'll get used to it." The fairy shook her head and landed in her queen's hands. "Oh, Kiera, sweetheart. Let me take a look at your wings." Very, very gently, Tooth lifted each wing by the tip. She smoothed the feathers of Kiera's head and raised her hands. "Those are beautiful, strong wings. You'll be one of the faster fairies we have here, just you wait and see." Kiera squeaked again, looking hopeful. "You'll be just fine. You ever need help with anything, just come and talk to me, OK?" The new fairy nodded eagerly and rose, padding to Tooth's fingertips. She looked over the edge, took a deep breath and dived off. Cal started, but his mother held him back. Kiera free fell for a moment, then her wings were buzzing and she chirped happily, zooming about the place, amongst all her sisters.

"That is so cool." Cal beamed. "And you don't ever run out of feathers."

"No. They grow back."

"Hey! Why are you all up here?" Aliesha arrived, huffing. She tackled her brother, latching onto his back, limbs around him. She tested her wings tiresomely. "What's going on? What did I miss? Are you planning my Christmas present?"

"Lish, we've already sorted your Christmas present. I was just showing Cal where fairies came from." Aliesha blew a raspberry.

"I've known that long time, bro. Get with it." Cal pouted. "Anyway, guess who's here?"

"Nicky."

"Yup. And she's teamed up with Dad. If you don't get down there quick, Mum, this place will be the new North Pole." Tooth sighed and shot away.

"Can you make fairies?"

"No."

"Have you even tried?"

"No."

"Then how do you know you can't make fairies?"

"I don't want to make fairies."

"Why?"

"I'm not pulling out my feathers for your amusement."

"Do you think I could make fairies? Like, with my hair maybe? I don't know."

"I'm not having this discussion with you."

"Too late. Do you think you'll make winter fairies?" Aliesha rolled her eyes and pushed away from him, falling after their mother. Cal followed lazily. "You could call them the Snowflakes and give them all wintery names and-"

"No." Cal caught her about the waist and pulled them both from their dive, landing neatly on the floor. Jack and Nicky burst through the doors, Jack immediately icing it shut. Nicky had had a change of outfit this year, dressed in a red dress trimmed with white fur, her hair as white as Jack's decorated with holly. She wore black boots and white tights, smiling when she saw her adoptive niece and nephew. Cal lifted his arms over his head but it was no use. Nicky was absolutely _smitten_ with Cal's iridescent hair and there was no stopping her from playing with it. Aliesha darted to her father's side, keeping her feathers purely to herself. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Lish. Any trouble?"

"Just you two."

"Oh, that's fine. Your mother loves us really."

"Mm-hm."

"Ow! No, that's- ow! Dad! Help me!" Jack and Aliesha exchanged humoured looks before he went to rescue his son.

"Nicky, look. We haven't decorated in here."

"Don't you dare!" Tooth's voice carried through the ice. Two seconds passed and the troublemaker pair were attacked by hoards of fairies. Cal pulled Aliesha to a safe distance, sprinting around the chaos to break the ice over the door. Tooth arrived, eyes stormy, wings buzzing angrily. Her fairies scattered, except for the new six that hadn't yet learnt to resist Jack. "You two are in _big_ trouble!"

"No!" Nicky cried. "It was his fault! I was just trying to Christmas!"

"Hey," Jack elbowed her, smirking, "maybe you've finally stooped to my level. You could be on the Naughty List." He whispered. Nicky wailed and jumped into the air, a distressed red and white blur.

"Look what you've done!" Tooth scolded, punching her husband's arm. "Do you know how long it takes to calm her down?"

"Yeah. Hence why I wind her up."

"Ugh, _Jack_."

"What are you going to do? Tell Santa?" He teased. "Will I be getting coal for Christmas?" Tooth flipped a quarter at him. He ducked her punch and flew off, dropping the quarter on Cal's head. His laughter echoed about the hall. They didn't see him until much later.

Cal hopped up and did his best to catch Nicky. Some of the fairies tried to help too, but Nicky was either not having it or not aware of them. Aliesha, despite her tired wings, flew to the contact room to summon North. She returned in time to see the big Russian bouncing through a magic portal, swords at the ready.

"What is problem?" He asked merrily.

"Jack upset Nicky." Tooth informed irritably.

"Ah." North sheathed his blades and drew in a deep breath. Tooth pluggged her ears. "NICKY!" North bellowed at the top of his lungs, startling all without protected ears. Aliesha and Cal huddled together, staring at their uncle in awe and terror. North had never shouted before, they didn't like it.

But it seemed to work. Nicky flew down to him, hovering to be eye level with him, hysterical. "I can't be on the Naughty List, I was just trying to do my job, it's all Jack's fault, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"Nicky, you are on Nice List. You always on Nice List." Nicky hiccupped. "If you were _ever_ on Naughty List, Christmas would not be same."

"But Jack-"

"Bah! Jack Frost is biggest Naughty ever!"

"Thank you!"

"JACK!" Tooth yelled. She barrelled after the echo of her husband's laughter. She didn't come back either.

"You OK now, Nicky?" Aliesha asked kindly. Nicky nodded, wiping at her eyes on a silken handkerchief North had given her.

"Yes. I think so. Can I go back to Christmassing now?"

"You may." North smiled. Nicky beamed and was gone, the handkerchief spinning in the air behind her, falling into North's outstretched hand. "Ah, Nicky. She is good." He nodded. "Where are other season spirits?"

"Oh, they're on their way. They should be here soon, but you know what April's like."

"April makes me laugh." North pocketed the material in his hand. "Excuse me, children, but it is Christmas Eve. I must go!"

"Can I come?" Cal asked excitedly.

"Maybe next year."

"You always say that." Cal sulked. North chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, almost knocking him over.

"I make you deal. If you be on Nice List for next year, I will let you come with me."

"Today?"

"No. Next Christmas Eve."

"I suppose that's better than nothing..."

"He's not going to do it." Aliesha said simply, arms folded in a strange superior way even though she was younger.

"I will too! Have a little faith in your brother, sis, I can totally do this."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I bet you your favourite hoodie that you can't."

"And if I can?"

"You can... um..."

"Can I have your room?"

"No! It's my room!"

"I'm the older sibling, I should have the bigger room!"

"You don't have anything to put in a bigger room!"

"I would if I had the space! Hey, where did North go?"

"Probably left before you could start crying."

"Don't make me freeze your wings together."

"Fight me."

"Oh moon and stars, I'm so glad we're here now." Sky descended with her cousins, eagerly awaiting this fight. She rubbed her hands together and summoned a camera and a bucket of popcorn. "OK, go." She said once the camera was operational. Cal and Aliesha just stared at her. "Um, I believe a fight was prompted, so let's see it."

"No!" April protested, cottoning on. "Don't make them fight!" She skipped forward, clamping her arms about their shoulders and pulling them in for a no-escape group hug, smooshing their cheeks together. "You don't want to see their pretty faces messed up!"

"How can you call that cesspit pretty?" Aliesha quizzed, narrowing her eyes at Cal.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." A shriek stopped their bickering and a bat flapped down, morphing into Eve. She had gone for a dress similar to Nicky's, but with a more zombified effect.

"I love Christmas!" She beamed, clasping her hands together by her head. "I remember my mum always telling me Christmas is just one big drama performance and you'd better not miss a thing! Sky, that camera is still going, right?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. Popcorn me." Sky tossed the popcorn bucket over, the few bits that fell out instantly scooped up by passing fairies. Cal wiggled his way out of April's hold, falling free with such unexpectancy, he stumbled to the side and collapsed, tripping over his own feet. Aliesha laughed victoriously, seeing him splat on the floor and-

"Give that back!"

"Nope! My staff now!" Aliesha had less trouble getting free of April and shot off. Cal tried to catch her, but without his staff, he couldn't fly. Aliesha spent the next twenty minutes tormenting him, holding it _just_ out of reach. Sky got it all on camera, the popcorn was eaten. It was Nicky that fixed the problem, although, unintentionally. She was on the hunt for more tinsel and accidently collided with Aliesha in her hurry. The staff tumbled from the fairy girl's grip and straight into her brother's. Cal skidded to a halt, resting his tool across his shoulder like a rocket launcher. "No! Don't you even think about it!"

"Too late." He smirked. Power erupted from the crooked end of the staff, following Aliesha faster than she could fly. It struck her wings, icing them together and she fell, landing amongst the to-be-used tube pile.

"No, be good!" Nicky pleaded. "Stop fighting!" Aliesha clawed her way out, fuming. "No, you're not listening! Someone make them listen!"

"I can play the ice game too!" Aliesha got to her feet, throwing out her hands. Foot-long feathers sprouted from her palms, resting against her fingertips, made entirely of ice. She hurled the projectiles, one hand after the other, making more. Cal dodged, ducked and dived as quickly as he could, smacking the odd one away from him with his staff. Some of the ice feathers lodged into the columns and walls, frost cracking from it and coating the wall roughly. Sky was beside herself with glee, the Frost siblings' quarrel ready to watch whenever she wanted.

Cal swept up a snowstorm, hiding in the flurries. Aliesha slid down the tube pile, her abstract weapons ready to throw at a moment's notice. A shadow darted past her and she whirled around, missing it. This happened a few more times, ending only when Cal tackled her.

"WHAT PART OF FUN FAMILY TIME AT CHRISTMAS DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" Nicky exploded. Long ropes of Christmas lights snapped from the boxes Tooth had found earlier, cocooning around the siblings and pulling them apart. "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO SIT DOWN, YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A NICE CHRISTMAS EVE AND WE ARE ALL GOING TO GET ALONG TO BE READY FOR CHRISTMAS DAY TOMORROW!" She flicked her fingers and her bound prisoners were dumped ten feet apart on the pile of teeth tubes. "YOU BETTER NOT SHOUT, YOU BETTER NOT CRY, YOU BETTER NOT POUT, I'M TELLING YOU WHY! SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN! HE KNOWS WHEN YOU ARE SLEEPING! HE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE! HE KNOWS IF YOU'VE BEEN BAD OR GOOD, SO BE GOOD FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

"Um, are you alright, Nick?" Amber, the autumn spirit, asked tentatively.

"I AM PERFECTLY ALRIGHT, WHY WOULDN'T I BE?"

"N-no reason, you just seem a bit... tense, that's all."

"I AM NOT TENSE! I AM RELAXED, DON'T YOU SEE HOW RELAXED I AM?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure Cal and Lish are totally up for this relaxed thing." Sky pointed. "Death by Christmas lights?" She suggested. Nicky stopped and stared, eventually finding the sense to make the rope lights stop crushing the Frost pair.

"I AM VERY SORRY!" She yelled. "BUT YOU DID ANNOY ME! HOW CAN YOU BE FIGHTING AT THE BEST TIME OF THE YEAR?"

"WE'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES TO FIGHT!"

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME, YOUNG MAN, NO-ONE CAN SHOUT AT ME WHETHER THEY HAVE GOOD HAIR OR NOT!"

"I'M ONLY SHOUTING BECAUSE YOU'RE SHOUTING!"

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Nicky smiled sweetly. Cal blinked at her. "Merry Christmas!" Aliesha groaned, appalled at the state of her ruffled and mangled feathers.

"I can feel the merry."


End file.
